Tables used in, for instance, trade shows have been utilized for many years. The tables typically have several standard sizes. The visual appeal of the presentation is closely related to the success of the product being advertised.
However, these tables are typically used many times over leading to wear and tear. Therefore, these tables used for trade shows generally require a covering to be placed over the top surface and partially down the side of the table in order to dress up the table and to better present the product being advertised.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the current industry way of topping trade show tables 10 is utilizing a white vinyl material 12 that comes on, for instance, rolls 14, that is then cut by hand using scissors 16 to fit the approximate size of the table and then is stapled to the side of the table 10 using an industrial staple gun 18. A fabric skirt is then attached to the edge of the table, also by stapling. This approach has many drawbacks.
For instance, because the material 12 comes on a roll 14 and is manually cut to size, it is generally cut much larger than needed and sometimes under cut, therefore creating wasted material.
Another problem is that current installation of the vinyl to the tabletop is to staple the material 12 directly to the sides of the table 10. The staples 20 damage the wood upon insertion and when the vinyl 12 is removed after the show; it is torn off leaving the staples 20 in the table. This greatly reduces the life span of the table as well as many wasted man hours removing the staples 20 by hand using a staple removal tool 22 (see FIG. 3).
Still another problem is that as the staples 20 accumulate on the side of the table 10, it becomes increasing difficult to install the vinyl top and skirting. Also, as the tables 10 are removed as well as brought to the events they are placed on table dollies (not shown). During this procedure it is very common for equipment handlers to become injured from protruding staples. In addition, during such events, exhibitors themselves and attendees can become injured as well as clothing and trade show materials can become damaged from protruding un-removed staples.
Finally, the current installation procedure is time consuming with the vinyl material 12 coming on a roll 14 making it cumbersome to handle. For example, the roll 14 is heavy, typically weighing from 25 to 100 pounds, and thus, is hard to carry and manage in order to cut in sizes and thereafter to apply on the tables.